Alola Route 8
Route 8 (Japanese: Route 8) is a route on Alola's Akala Island, connecting and . In , the Dividing Peak Tunnel is placed between Route 7 and Route 8. An isolated area of Route 8 can be accessed from Lush Jungle using Machamp Shove. Route description Places of interest Roadside Motel During the player's initial visit, Gladion is occupying the motel's room where he has apparently been living. After the player becomes the , Gladion moves out and the woman at the reception desk will show the player a letter he had written to his mother. In only, Looker and occupy the motel's room after Gladion has left. A Vending Machine is also located in the motel's reception area. | }} Fossil Restoration Center The Fossil Restoration Center is located in a clearing northeast of the Pokémon Center and is run by a . If the player has any Fossils, he will offer to restore them. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |100}}| }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items / |US=yes|UM=yes}} }} in the Aether Foundation building if the player has / registered in their Pokédex|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= 5,000}} }} after defeating Kaleb|US=yes|UM=yes}} the player can receive in a trade|US=yes|UM=yes}} }} Samuel and Guy (requires Lapras Paddle or Sharpedo Jet)|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} Eileen for defeating her|Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes|display= }} }} |Su=yes|M=yes|US=yes|UM=yes}} ×10}} }} Pokémon Center Café At the Pokémon Center Café, the owner will give the player two gifts the first time they buy a drink each day: an item and a dozen Poké Beans. He will also give the player a Rare Candy if they have fed certain amounts of Poké Beans to their Pokémon. Berry pile The Berry pile can have two sizes: a small pile that yields three random Berries or a large pile that yields four to five Berries. The first Berry in a large pile is fixed. In large piles, the player will always find a high level hiding among the Berries that the player must defeat in order to collect them; small piles only occasionally have low level Crabrawler hiding among the Berries. The Berry pile regenerates daily. Dropped after ambush encounters Sometimes, after a Wimpod is defeated or caught, it will drop an item. Fishing Sometimes, the player will reel in an item instead of a wild Pokémon when fishing. }} Zygarde Cube Totem Stickers Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon }} }} }} }} |type1=Electric|alliesna=N/A}} Restored Fossils Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon A in the Pokémon Center offers to trade the player an named Arbo. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |type1=Fire|type2=Fighting|alliesna=N/A}} Restored Fossils Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon 150px|Backpacker|Kiana|480|1|133|Eevee|♂|20|None|36=コハル|37=Koharu}} 150px|Rising Star|Mikey|1,008|2|761|Bounsweet|♀|20|None|732|Trumbeak|♂|21|None|36=タツヤ|37=Tatsuya}} 150px|Rising Star|Nicki|1,008|1|241|Miltank|♀|21|None|36=ニコル|37=Nicole}} 150px|Scientist|Tyrone|960|2|566|Archen|♂|20|None|410|Shieldon|♂|20|None|36=フミタカ|37=Fumitaka}} 150px|Golfer|Alan|1,200|1|744|Rockruff|♂|20|None|36=タカシ|37=Takashi}} 150px|Golfer|Maile|1,200|1|052A|Meowth|♀|20|None|36=マリア|37=Maria}} 150px|Karate Family|Samuel and Guy|900|2|066|Machop|♂|19|None|066|Machop|♂|21|None|36=シュウト と タツオミ|37=Shūto and Tatsuomi}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Eileen|1,496|2|278|Wingull|♀|21|None|022|Fearow|♀|22|Flyinium Z|36=アイリ|37=Airi}} Post-game ;Before the first Ultra Beast mission |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSAnabel.png |size=150px |prize= 13,420 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=SM |location=Alola Route 8 |locationname=Route 8 |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| ;During the third Ultra Beast mission |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMina.png |size=150px |prize= 7,320 |class=Captain |classlink=Trial Captain |name= |game=SM |location=Alola Route 8 |locationname=Route 8 |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon 150px|Backpacker|Kiana|480|1|133|Eevee|♂|20|None|36=コハル|37=Koharu}} 150px|Rising Star|Mikey|1,008|2|708|Phantump|♂|20|None|732|Trumbeak|♂|21|None|36=タツヤ|37=Tatsuya}} 150px|Rising Star|Nicki|1,008|1|759|Stufful|♀|21|None|36=ニコル|37=Nicole}} 150px|Scientist|Tyrone|960|2|698|Amaura|♂|20|None|138|Omanyte|♂|20|None|36=フミタカ|37=Fumitaka}} 150px|Preschooler|Kaleb|228|1|115|Kangaskhan|♀|19|None|36=キミオ|37=Kimio}} 150px|Golfer|Maile|1,200|1|177|Natu|♀|20|None|36=マリア|37=Maria}} 150px|Golfer|Alan|1,200|1|163|Hoothoot|♂|20|None|36=タカシ|37=Takashi}} 150px|Karate Family|Samuel and Guy|900|2|066|Machop|♂|19|None|066|Machop|♂|21|None|36=シュウト と タツオミ|37=Shūto and Tatsuomi}} 150px|Ace Trainer|Eileen|1,564|2|662|Fletchinder|♀|23|None|022|Fearow|♀|23|Flyinium Z|36=アイリ|37=Airi}} Trivia * Based on the dialogue given, the Fossil Restoration Center could be a reference to the movies. This is further supported by the fact that these movies were filmed in , which Alola is based on. Route 008 Route 008 Route 008 Route 008 de:Route 8 (Alola) es:Ruta 8 (Alola) fr:Route 8 (Alola) it:Percorso 8 (Alola) ja:8ばんどうろ (アローラ地方) zh:８號道路（阿羅拉）